


Hot, Dirty, and Stuck

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Kinda Mushy, M/M, Sticky Sex, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Optimus find themselves in the middle of a cliché and choose to make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot, Dirty, and Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Request for clich-a on my Tumblr! Enjoy!

“It’s not that I don’t think you’re right, it’s that I don’t see how we’re going to do it.”

“That’s because you won’t let me finish telling you that plan!”

They both ducked as another log flew overhead, Lugnut’s triumphant wail echoing off the distant mountains.

“Well you had better tell it to me quickly because I believe he will run out of forest soon, and I would prefer he didn’t make it this far.”

“I know, I know,” Optimus nodded quickly, “okay, it’s just-!”

With another roar, another tree flew in their general direction, this time a little too close for comfort. Prowl winced, clearly upset by more than his own peril.

“What?”

“We just have to flank him, keep playing him off between us until Ratchet and the others arrive with…provisions.”

Prowl smirked a bit, trying to hide it behind his hand.

“Beginning to regret coming out unprepared?”

“Don’t give me that! I thought it was-!”

The sounds of heavy footsteps were drawing nearer and with a frustrated growl they split apart, wordlessly moving into formation around the center of the hubbub. The forest was thick and the ground uneven, but Lugnut was not exactly a difficult target to trace nor a small one to surround, and in no time they had him flanked. The real difficulty was actually managing to do something about it. He knew they were there, that was without question; without their presence, he wouldn’t be throwing his little tantrum. The problem lay in creating a distraction with as little collateral damage as possible, and while Optimus himself wasn’t overly concerned with the trees, he knew Prowl was. Prowl’s opinions on nature tended, more often than not, to sway everyone else’s. Such is life.

“I know you’re out there, miserable Autobot scum!”

Lugnut was never one for tact, or for stealth. Luckily for them, his latest vocalization was just enough to give them a permanent fix. Biting his lip, Prowl pinged Optimus, trying to signal his position. There was something that was probably the beginning of a transmission warbling down the line but before either of them could finish their thoughts Lugnut, unleashing another worshipful bellow to his absent Lord Megatron, burst through the grove and landed in the exact spot Prowl had been occupying 0.5 nano-kliks earlier.

“Optimus-!”

He didn’t even need to speak, the leader of their rag-tag group having already sprang into action from the back. Slow as he was, Lugnut was unfortunately more resilient than ever seemed fair, and while Optimus's axe hit home it simply glanced off the dull curve of his shoulder. Still, it served its purpose and Prowl had just enough time to roll beneath the behemoth and aim a quick-fire of projectiles directly into his optics. Lugnut slammed a fist down at him, but Prowl had regained enough ground to dart away, back into the cover of what little trees were left in the area. They would not be left long though.

Optimus managed, just barely, to evade yet another devastating blow to the earth. It was only a matter of time before the enraged Decepticon pulled out the big guns or, worse yet, used his P.O.K.E. Nobody wanted that to happen. As he let out another string of curses involving their inferiority, they both came to the same conclusion: that moment would not be long in coming. The only option was, really, to escape. Not that they had many places to go, not with him in pursuit.

“Up the mountain!”

It didn’t take much more prompting than that to have Prowl turning fender, yet another strike of half-calculate aggression following behind him. the higher ground would give them a bit of an advantage over the sizable Con, and Prowl was more than fast enough to get a ways up the slope before he had even turned around.

“We need to find shelter or-!”

“No need,” Prowl hummed over the whistled of the wind, bracing himself against a tree trunk as Optimus whirled past.

“What? Wait, Prowl!”

But that was all he bothered to listen to before using the momentum to spring backwards, stance stiff and ready. Lugnut was a huge target, far too easy a hit. This would be a swift takedown.

Lugnut reared back faster than he ever could have anticipated. Shocked but unable to change his trajectory mid-air, Prowl could only lift his arms to shield his face in the brief moment before Lugnut’s fist connected with his frame. The impact was so jarring he felt as if his spark had shot straight through his back, sensors blown first numb and then raw with pain. He hit the ground and skidded, rolling as he blindly tried to regain his feet. He could hear Optimus yelling, Lugnut’s roared return, and then his hip connected with a tree.

It could have been worse. The moment he stopped spinning he managed to scramble upright, Earth’s wild axis seeming to tilt beneath his stabilizing servos. Optimus was a red streak in his visual feed, bursting out from within the trees to slow Lugnut’s rampage. There was a crack in his chest plate, something he knew would inhibit his vision when he transformed and it became his windshield and was accompanied by a rather sizable dent that extended to his forearms where he had been defending himself, but, thankfully, not much damage outside that. His wires felt crossed and hot, dizzy, but he could manage.

Apparently he was dazed enough not to hear Optimus’s cry until he was almost upon him, arms outstretched in what first appeared to be an offensive maneuver. It was only when he had actually reached his mark that Prowl realized he was trying to usher him forward.

“No more heroics, Prowl, _up the mountain! Now!”_

It didn’t take two mistakes for him to get the picture. Blindly accepting the arm offered to him, Prowl turned tail and they fled, together this time. Lugnut was still rolling around somewhere behind them, but whatever Optimus had done while he was downed seemed to have distracted the Con long enough for them to get a clean distance between them, and soon the trees to their sides were free of damage, hopefully thick enough to cover their tracks.

“It’s just over here,” Optimus whispered, considerably more calm now that Lugnut’s howling was somewhat drowned out by the space between them. As soon as he spoke, the foliage parted and they found themselves at the base of a great vertical climb, the bottom of which, just as Optimus had said, opening up into a small crack in the rock. It was large enough to fit them, Optimus only just, but Lugnut would have no way of accessing them lest he chose to destroy the entire mountain in the process. Which was a distinct possibility, but they were hinging on the idea that he just might pass them over. Hopefully.

The squeeze inside was slightly worse than Prowl had originally surmised and he ended up having to go in first and help tug Optimus the rest of the way. It wouldn’t have been that bad, but the wounds on his arms were beginning to show their true nature, particularly under the stress of the Prime’s larger frame, and by the time they were both inside the cave his sensors were burning all the way up to his neck cabling. Optimus put a gentle hand on his shoulder, even as he tried to cover his pain with a nonchalant shrug.

“I told you not to go back for him.”

“In more or less words,” said Prowl, biting his tongue at the look he got for his blatant attempt to divert blame. It was his fault, but it was still difficult for him to just drop everything for someone else’s plan, even when he instinctively knew it was a good one.

“Either way, we’re stuck here now.”

“Provided Lugnut doesn’t find us first.”

Optimus looked like he wanted to say something but as soon as he opened his mouth the devil showed his face.

“Foolish Autobot scum!”

Lugnut burst into the clearing, opening several panels in his chest to expose an array of targeting missiles underneath.

“You cannot hide, as long as Lord Megatron is behind me!”

Assuming he meant spiritually and not in the far more unsavory alternative, he was likely not entirely aware of where they were. Still, his presence was unnerving at best and they both tensed, chest to chest by the entrance and afraid to move an inch.   

“Show yourselves, cowards!”

Managing to snap himself from his stupor, Optimus turned to look at his partner, gesturing in the direction of the back of the cave. Prowl nodded. Nimble as he was, it was a simple game of decision for Prowl, but Optimus had a considerably harder time sneaking through the uneven ground and rubble from their earlier struggles. While it was hard to imagine Lugnut could hear anything over his own bellowing and occasional attacks on a tree or rock that got in the path pf his tirade, paranoia ran high and they both winced every time a pebble dropped too quickly.

Huffing and puffing like an animal, Lugnut paced outside. They could hear him mumbling to himself occasionally, as though he were growing nervous.

“Autobots…” they could hear, “Lord Megatron will not be pleased…”

His pacing ceased and for a minute they found themselves stalling all their systems, listening for even the minutest shifting of the earth outside.

“Slag!”

That was all the warning they received before everything shook, rocks bursting in through the mouth of their hiding spot. It might have been embarrassing how quickly they flew to one another if they weren’t preoccupied with fear for their very lives. However, after the initial explosion, and the few kliks after while the dust settled, nothing more came, and when they had finally calmed down enough to stop their sparks from jumping out their throats they could both faintly hear the sound of Lugnut’s deep engines screaming away in the sky, already a fair distance from their location.

Peeling himself off Optimus’s chest plates, Prowl crept towards the entrance. It had been dark before, but now it seemed the only lighting at all was their own bio lighting, and it was not a comforting revelation to have.

“He must have hit the mountain in… frustration.”

Prowl felt around the rocks in front of him. They have shifted and piled in such a way that he wasn’t exactly sure where the entrance had originally been to begin with.

“Please tell me you aren’t about to tell me what I think you’re about to tell me.”

“We’re stuck.”

Optimus groaned, burying his face in his hands as he sat down against the wall. Prowl stiffened, not liking the defeated tone of his voice.

“Can you get a signal out?”

“No,” Optimus started, peeking over his fingers, “but I had a tracker on me for Ratchet the entire time we were fighting Lugnut. They should be able to trace it to where we are now, eventually.”

Well, at least they weren’t trapped for what could have been a very unpleasantly long amount of time. Had his arms not still been aching, Prowl would likely have started digging himself, but Optimus didn’t seem to be in any hurry to help him and he was in no mood to other on his own. Taking a seat on the opposite side of the floor, he kicked his feet out, allowing himself a stifled exhalation.

“So we wait.”

“Yup.”

“For possibly several hours, until they find the exact spot and dig us out.”

“Yup.”

Straightening his posture, Prowl crossed his legs, grimacing a bit.

“I suppose having some extra time to meditate wouldn’t be horrible.”

Optimus mumbled something and Prowl shot him a look.

“If you’re bored you may feel free to join me.”

It was meant less as a threat than a shushing but Optimus seemed to sour at it anyway. Feeling no desire to bother attempting to qualm his upset, Prowl shut down his optical visor and tried to settle into a better position. He was sore and cranky and equally trapped. Optimus could entertain himself.

And so he did. Prowl did not have more than three kliks of time to kill before Optimus was shifting closer. It was not an immediate movement, nothing that would have been easily noticed were thy not sitting in close proximity in a silent cave, but Prowl was sore and cranky and equally stuck as the Prime and with a great show of annoyance he reilluminated his visor. Sitting nearly by his side now, Optimus grinned a bit sheepishly.

“You said I should feel free.”

He wanted to be pleased by the statement but something was off. They had attempted meditation together before and he had never enjoyed it much, being unable to really find a rhythm. Beyond that, there was no way he would be that shifty about something as simple as moving across the floor if his intentions were what he claimed. Narrowing his gaze, Prowl looked him over again.

“Free to _meditate_. What are you doing?”

“Come on,” Optimus sounded exasperated, “you aren’t seriously going to do that until someone find us, are you?”

“I had planned to.”

Sliding closer still, Optimus seemed to be having some sort of internal debate.

“Well, I think…”

“You think?”

“Maybe we should do something else. Something more productive. With our time.”

His speech was halting and awkward and it wasn’t until he put a hand on Prowl’s thigh that he realized Optimus was attempting seduction. Under these circumstances all he could do was laugh.

“Optimus,” he said, bringing hand up to cover his mouth, “is this really what you’re after?”

“Yes!”

Optimus sounded insulted, but it was just his embarrassment covering. He shuffled in until they were hip to hip, shrugging as if to whisk away his reservations.

“I mean. Why not?”

“Why not indeed.”

For all his teasing Prowl knew his answer from the start. Grasping the side of Optimus’s helm, he flipped over into his lap, connecting their mouths in a sharp kiss. Stress and frustration were things he generally tried not to bring to the table when he and Optimus found themselves alone, but right now there was little other outlet for it. Grasping the back of the Prime’s helm, he crushed their lips together harder still, hoping that at least a small bit of his stress came across in the action despite his genuine affections.   

Grunting, Optimus moved back against the wall, surprised at Prowl’s vigor. His hands found their way to his overly exuberant friend’s backside and squeezed lightly, a sure indication that he was game. Optimus had always been a bit nervous about this kind of thing, a bit shy behind closed doors, but he knew Prowl and had known him before and through all the catastrophes of the day he could only choose between laughter and tears. It was not a difficult choice to make.

When they broke apart Prowl immediately set to work on groping down his chest and waist, fingers clearly appreciative but face twisted into something that said otherwise. Optimus pulled him close, mouthing at his neck while Prowl grumbled.

“Relax. We’re alive, aren’t we?”

Hissing a bit at large hands grazed his chest, Prowl scowled.

“Barely.”

“Don’t bring that one up with me,” Optimus smiled a bit, emboldened by the moment to nip at him gently, “I warned you against it. That’s on you.”

Prowl pulled back, grinding his hips down suddenly enough to catch the Prime off guard. His hands tugged one of Optimus’s back up to his chest, forcing the tips of his fingers to graze, just enough to tingle, across the battered half of his windshield.

“So, you’ve decided to kick me while I’m down?”

His grin was devilishly handsome.

“I would never have thought it of you, Optimus.”

Catching on to his game but a little too distracted by their movements to fully reciprocate, Optimus bit his lip, humming. Prowl appreciated the gesture, pleased that his visor disguised exactly how much. It was hard, even at the worst of times, to keep his gaze from that full mouth.

“I-it’s my job, as a Prime, to keep you from doing stupid things like that.”

“And yet you not only approve of but in-initiate other ‘stupid things’ such as expending precious energy while awaiting rescue?”

Leaning back against the cave wall, Optimus shrugged.

“I’m only Cybertronian.”

Prowl slammed their lips together again so hard that he heard Optimus’s helm crunch against the rock. Good. Arms twining around each other, the pair was a whirl of limbs a moment, groping and maneuvering until prowl had somehow found his way atop Optimus’s chest, grinding his hips downward into the hot metal pushing up to meet them. Their love had always had a bit of an edge to it, a torrid quality that came only from the heat of their differences, but the act of interface was not usually so aggravated. Somehow, neither one minded the change of pace. It had been a rough day.

Metal screeched against stone, their bodies pushing and working until the small cave was filled with heat and sound. Prowl bit at Optimus’s neck and shoulders until he hissed, rubbing against him insistently.

“This was your idea,” he groaned, trying, and failing, to keep his tone as bored and level as always, “aren’t you going to take it f-further?”

Optimus made an affronted noise, bouncing Prowl in his lap with another upward thrust of his hips, but when he opened his mouth all he could do was stammer.

“I, I- well-!”

Puffing out his cheeks, he retracted his interface paneling, spike popping out between Prowl’s thin thighs. Jumping a bit, both in excitement and surprise, Prowl slid closer, trapping it against their bodies before sliding a hand down to circle the tip teasingly.

“Ah.”

He had some of the most skilled hands Optimus had ever encountered outside of a medical realm of expertise and it certainly showed in their intimacy. When Prowl fully took him in his grasp and began to pump, he threw his head back so hard that the resulting clang against the wall behind him nearly left him dazed. Still he rolled his hips enthusiastically, wrapping an arm around Prowl’s waist to enthusiastically rub at his panel from behind. Beginning to tumble a bit himself, Prowl glanced up from his work for a moment, jaw slack as he panted.

“How long do you think we, ah, we have?”

“Before they find us?”

Optimus’s optics were bright and a little unfocused, and it took him a moment to craft an answer.

“I-I don’t know, any time now-!”

“Then we had better hurry.”

Without any more warning than that, Prowl retracted his own interface panels, releasing Optimus’s spike to crawl up into his lap again. The heat of his equipment pooled across Optimus’s lap and his circuits jumped, a heady jolt of excitement running through them both. As Prowl positioned himself, his own thin spike rubbed across Optimus’s belly leaving a little smear of prefluid across his plating. His arm was stretched behind his own back, stretching himself, and any attempt Optimus had to assist was foiled when he simply withdrew and sat.

This was not the first time they had connected by far but Optimus was still surprised by how easily Prowl’s slim hips could take him. He sunk down so quickly that all either of them could do was press together and moan, blinded by the sensation. As they were still, the sounds echoed off the cave walls for them to relive again and again, as if the motion never ceased. It was enough to keep them going and soon Prowl was lifting himself, Optimus’s wide hands enveloping his hips to guide him, up and down, smooth and slow, the grace Prowl always carried lending itself to the motion beautifully.

Prowl was tight and wet and it made Optimus’s helm spin. Reaching down, he took Prowl’s spike in hand, stroking him in a clumsier interpretation of the motions practiced on himself only shortly before, equally enthusiastic. Prowl practically purred, clenching around him. It was difficult steadying himself between the doubled sensory input, and to level the playing field he arched his back, fingers finding their way down to the thin petals of metal hiding his partner’s secondary unit.

“Wh-!”

Optimus was a little too distracted to resist much, and when his fingers grazed the cover it split apart easily, revealing his latent valve. There were already a few drops of lubricant brightening the folds, and Prowl slid a single digit inside with a challenging hitch of intake. Optimus jumped, spike banging the top of Prowl’s valve deliciously.

Bracing himself on Optimus’s shoulder, Prowl drove his finger in deeper, adding a second when another small trickle of lubricant loosened his calipers. It was awkward trying to keep a good pace here while still bouncing his hips on top of the perfect stretch of a spike, but he managed, letting his optics shutter as he focused his energies on this and nothing more. He could hear Optimus’s breathing race, feel the small flutter of his EM field around his plating, and it was more than enough to make up for the slight soreness in his injured arms their coupling was causing.

Forgetting any worry over being caught, Optimus let himself moan freely; embarrassed, hiccupping sounds of excitement. Prowl himself was not particularly vocal, but every time he tossed his hips particularly hard or slid his fingers down his small spike in just the right way he managed to draw a surprised, stuttering series of sounds from his vocalizer, all the more pleasing for their infrequency. Prowl’s thumb was circling his external node, rough enough to near sting, and he couldn’t help but rippled around his fingers. It was not often he used his valve, but Prowl could do things to him that made electricity bounce between them.

The thick, dusty air of the cave felt almost smoothing at this point, and when Optimus overloaded it was with something akin to a deep gasp, as if it caught him off-guard. His hand flew from Prowl’s spike to his other hip, aiding himself in fully slamming into Prowl’s valve as the shocks swept through him. It surprised Prowl enough for him to cry out, nearly dislodging his fingers from Optimus himself, but he managed to continue the stimulation even as his own lining burned with the influx of transfluid, squeezing down as if to milk him for more.

Needless to say he was lost to his own overload shortly after. He arced back in an impressive show of flexibility, nearly a perfect curve, mouth open in a silent, breathless expression of ecstasy. His valve clenched, hard, expelling his own lubricants, laced with silvery traces of Optimus’s discharge, his own spike spurting a hot splash across his stomach. Pleasantly exhausted, he fell forward against Optimus’s broad chest, not even minding the way their dented plating scraped uncomfortably together.

There was no movement aside from their slowly cooling plating clinking occasionally, the heavy weight of their depleted circuits enough to keep them happily down on the rocky floor. It was not until the quiet sound of approaching tires simultaneously registered in their receptors that they even bothered to check their chronometers, breaking apart quickly as though they were in clear view of the approaching vehicles.

“Prime? Where did his fool-aft get to now…?”

Smiling and shaking his head, Optimus unsteadily made his way to his feet.

“In here, Ratchet!”

There was a lot of shuffling outside, some higher strains that were clearly Bumblebee, a bit of shouting for Bulkhead to hurry up.

“You alright? You sound a bit shook up. Is Prowl with you?”

“I’m here.”

Voice level as always, Prowl wiped nervously at the fluid spattering his plating.

“Good, good. You may wanna step away from the cave front.”

The sound of transformation heralded Bulkhead’s slow arrival, and they both took precautions as heeded.

“Optimus,” hissed Prowl, still swiping at himself, “how are we going to get this off before they get to us?”

“Uhm.”


End file.
